1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, battery cells are used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. The shape of the battery cell is variously changed depending on the kind of external device to which the battery cell is applied.
In an application in which long-time driving and high-power driving are required in an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle which consumes a large amount of power, a large-capacity battery module is configured by electrically coupling a plurality of battery cells to each other in order to increase power and capacity. The output voltage or output current of the battery module may be increased according to the number of battery cells included in the battery module. In addition, a battery pack may be configured by electrically coupling such battery modules.
However, the high-power and large-capacity battery pack generates a large amount of heat during a charging/discharging process thereof. Therefore, the battery pack should easily dissipate heat generated in each battery cell. To this end, a cooling system is formed in the high-power and high-capacity battery pack. In the cooling system, a refrigerant, such as air, flows in the battery pack at one side of the battery pack and is then exhausted to an outside of the battery pack at another side of the battery pack, thereby lowering the temperature inside the battery pack.